New beginnings
by Cosmic StarDragon
Summary: After two childhood friends wake up with no bearings of their surroundings, only to find out they aren't on there own planet anymore, Lucas and Blake must venture through a war torn region to not only to survive but to find out why they have been sent there, and for what reason (UPDATE: See profile for a more detailed explanation for the delay)
1. Where Are We?

"Oh man, my head is killing me" I slowly opened my eyes, with a beam of light shinning down through a hole in the foliage of trees over my eyes through the darkness of the forest...which made me think, where the hell am I?

I had been on my back for who knows how long, long enough to be incredibly stiff, looking left to right, I had no bearings of this place, it was probably a good idea to gather my surroundings, but before I could get up, my head started to throb again, I would have put my hands over both of my temples but something caught my attention.

"W-what the?" my hands were blue, and I didn't have fingers, I had talons, I had no idea what I could be, I looked anywhere for something I could at so I could see my reflection, I saw a small puddle of water, I slowly got up and walked over to the little puddle, to my avail, I no longer was a human, I had jet black horns that curved back, then curves up at the tip, there was no denying it, I was a dragon...why though, why am I in the middle of a forest, all this information this was flooding my brain and I didn't know what to do...till I heard a voice familiar voice, could he be here as well, maybe he knew what was going on. I started to walk through the trees to find my friend, after walking for about a few more feet, I came to another clearing, with a white wolf slowly getting up. "Blake?" I said, he heard his name and looked to his left and right, then behind him, then he said. "Lucas?"

from now on, this will be third person

The two just seem to stare at each other, like they never knew each other. "that is you right" Lucas asked his friend. "yeah, its me, you have any idea whats going on" "not a clue" "...so...your dragon" "...and your a wolf" but to Blake, that seemed to be news to him. "Wait really" then looked at his hands and feet "cool"

" really, we are in the middle of a forest, have no idea where we are, plus we have no food or water, our family must be worried sick about us" "...so" "so, we have to find a way out of here" Blake seemed to get a little aggravated now.

" do you realize that we cant really go back, if you didn't notice, we are monsters, if we step one foot out of this forest and into society, I am pretty sure its going to cause a panic and eventually get us killed!" "well at least we should try, at least tell them we are not dead, and have them grieve over us for the rest of there lives!"

with each sentence they said, their voices rose in volume, until Blake had said the final word that got them both to shut up. "...uh, I'm not astronomer but I'm pretty sure that not supposed to be there" he said as he pointed his finger to the sky that was reveled but an opening in the forest, Lucas turned around and saw the faint image of a moon fading away from the planets rotation, but there was also another thing under the moon...then to realize it was another, small moon, only this one was a light sky blue, almost blending in with the sky itself.

"what? That cant be, that would cause world wide peril, earth wouldn't be like this if there were two moon...unless..." "unless we aren't on earth" Blake said, at first, he seemed to be a little shocked, but then seemed to smile as he let out a sigh of relief. "do you know what this means, we get a fresh new start" "but what about our family's"

"really, you are still on that, come on man, our lives were going down the drain, we had deadbeat jobs, we just got out of bad relationships, and we probably wouldn't have gotten accepted into a decent college to achieve our dreams, lets face it, Earth was a hell hole, it was always at war, it was never a safe, maybe, just maybe, this new world can let us be ourselves for once,you may have liked you family but me...this is what I've been wanting for awhile, a chance to make my own path in life" Lucas put his head down and stared at the ground.

"unless you still want to go back" Blake said with a hint of annoyance "Listen, its time to move on, how do you plan on getting back" " I don't know" "well if your so intent on staying, I for one, want to move on with my new life, are you coming with me or not" Lucas though for a moment, there really wasn't a way back to earth that he knew of.

" I guess there isn't much of a choice" "took you long enough...now how do we get out of here" the two looked through the vast area of the forest, but couldn't find a way through until Lucas found something. " Hey look! Moss, maybe the idea for this still works for this planet, might as well follow the direction of the moss, at least its a start"

with that, the two friends started walking, the two walked for a few minutes in silence, until they found a path. "finally" Lucas was the first one to start talking as they walked down the dirt path. "so what do you think this world has in store for us" then someone yelled. "HAULT" as a group of men in armor surrounded the two. "you two _Keidran_ are trespassing onto human territory, turn back now or be killed" Lucas turned to Blake "just had to say something about war"

**Hello, sorry to end this on a cliff hanger but I didn't know a way to end it that didn't have this incredibly long so im going to stop this chapter here ,but i'll get to work on my next chapter as soon as I can so until next time, thanks for reading**


	2. The Start Of A Journey

**Hello again, to start things off, after thinking it over, I think my last chapter was a little short, ill make sure to make this chapter longer than the last, and another about my last chapter, I didn't ask anybody to point out my flaws, I know there are people that are much better than me when it comes to writing, if people could give me feedback or just general tips, I would greatly appreciate that. Well nothing much else to say, other than on to the chapter... on to the chapter**

"I said turn back now or we will kill you!"Lucas and Blake clearly knew they were in trouble, they were completely surrounded, they had no idea what to do. " look, we don't want any trouble" Lucas said with dis-concern. " then leave!" the platoon leader said. " but we have no food or water, we have no idea where we are, we just woke up in this fores-" "silence, since you wont leave, then I have no other choice then to kill you were you stand" Lucas had to think of something fast before the leader started to charge, then he though of something that just might work. " wait, you said this was human territory, right, I know this might sound strange but my friend and I are humans, yes, we look like monsters but I tell the truth when I say we are human" Lucas though that might have worked but to his avail, it didn't. " how dare you compare yourself to some like me" the leader pulled out his sword and started to charge,

Lucas braced himself for a killing blow but the leader stopped in his track when a person from his platoon yelled "WAIT!" "what can it possibly be" the leader said to one of his men, the guy that yelled lowered his hood from his cloak, it wasn't a human, it had long ears and had brown fur. " these people, they have a human scent" "what!" the leader yelled. " I had been noticing the scent for awhile now and wanted to make sure that it was coming from these two" "are you sure its coming from them" the leader asked. "im sure of it" the brown figure said, Lucas was still a little confused, what the heck was that thing. "so...how did you get this scent" the leader questioned as he put his sword back. "We don't know, we cant remember what happened, all we know is that we aren't supposed to look like this, I wasn't lying when I said we were humans before this" the leader still had face of concern. "i have an idea" someone yelled, it was a guy in a dark cloak "i could look into their minds and read their memories" the leader looked at the man "if it solves this whole ordeal then do it" the man slowly walked over to the duo, he put his hand on both of their heads and chanted something under his breath, his hands started to glow, he stayed like that for a good 10 seconds. "these two are human all right, they come from a place called earth, its a human dominated planet, but instead of fighting k_eidran, they fight each other, matter of fact, there is no such things as keidran, humans are the dominate species on that planet" the man said, he then proceeded to walk away, Blake leaned to his left and whispered to Lucas "that was creppy" Lucas then whispered back "tell me about it". "well, you are human, but im afraid I still cant let you pass, you may be a human on the inside but you look like a __ k__eidran, people would panic and would most likely kill you" "told you" Blake said. "but I will give you this" the leader said as he handed Lucas a scroll. "its a map that shows you how to get to the nearest __k__eidran village, lets say it fell out of my pocket and you just happened to steal it, its the best I can I do to help you __two" "thank you" the leader then gave them a nod, rounded up his troops and left. "well, that happened" the two started to turn around but were stopped after the guy with brown fur stopped them "hey, I thought you could use these" they were water rations "i don't know what to say" Lucas said "you wouldn't be able to survive without these"_

_ Lucas still didn't know what this guy was, so he decided to ask "not to be rude but...what are you" he asked "i am a basitin, a race that is different from k__eidrans" "oh, so that's why they allow you in their platoon" "yes...well, I need to catch up, I wish you luck on your endeavors" the __basitin took off and soon vanished "i guess we should get going" Blake said they took a few steps they Blake realized something " OH SHIT, they guy looked into our memories, he could have told us what happened to us" Lucas then hit his head "Son of a..." "guess we have to find out for ourselves" Blake said, and with that, they continued the opposite way of the path, and the their journey just beginning _

_as they walked, they talked about this new world, with Lucas examining the map as they talk . "so it might not be as great as I said but I still think this is the break we have been wanting" _

_"i can see what you are talking about people don't know who we are and-" Lucas stopped talking and put down the map when he saw that Blake came to a halt and sniffed the air. "that's weird dude" but Blake didn't respond, his eyes were closed. "Hey whats wrong" After he got done with that sentence, Blake opened his eyes, they were different, like he was ready to attack, a few seconds later, Blake took off into a dead sprint. "Hey, were are you going!" Lucas ran after him but Blake was starting to run on all fours, he could keep up, Lucas then stopped and saw Blake jump into a bush, there was a short tussle and after a few seconds, Blake popped his head with a dead squirrel in his mouth "Hey man, look what I found" "...really, that's what you had me worried *gasp* about, man im out of shape" "hey, we need food, so I thought, why not use are new instincts" " you just took of without a word" _

_Lucas then let out a cough but when he did, a little fire ball came out of his mouth "What the?" "looks like we have fire for this" "well we have to skin it first" "we've got talons" "Blake, I don't think its going to be that easy" "what ever, will improvise when it comes to it" Blake just kept the squirrel in his mouth by the tail, acting proud of what he had done. "Okay, take that out of your mouth, that's just sick" "what, does some one have a weak stomach" Blake started to chew on the squirrel "i want to know how you can stand doing that" "this shit is delicious" "you know what" Lucas stomped on the little fire "im not hungry anymore" Lucas then looked up " its getting dark" Lucas said "do you forget" Blake said. "forget what" Lucas said as he lowered his head to see Blake's eyes a faint lime green. _

_"I have night vision" for once, Lucas started to think things were going their way. "okay, that is pretty cool" "lets continue moving forward" Blake said as he jumped out of the bush, still chewing on his meal. As it got darker and darker, Lucas realized he too had a night vision, probably not as good as Blake's vision, the landscape didn't really change, it was mostly trees, the path that they were following was pretty much straight forward, the path would lead straight to a keidran village, if they kept walking overnight they could reach it by morning. "there's another squirrel over there, and a rabbit over there" Blake said as he pointed left and right. "you seem to like your new ability's" "yeah, how about you" "I don't know" "why not, I think these are cool, seeing that you had a cough of fire, maybe I have powers" "this isn't us Blake" "oh come on, you thought the night vision was cool, imagine what we might be able to do" "can we just drop it" "what ever" Blake said. For awhile, there was nothing but silence between the two, along with the occasional noise from forest animals. Blake stopped walking again _

_"Oh not again" Lucas said "its not that..." "then why did you stop" "...were being followed" "...what?" "they've been following us for sometime, good thing we stopped talking so I could hear them" "are they behind us" Lucas asked as he started to turn his head "don't look back" Blake said as he looked forward. "Whats the plan" "check the map, see how far we are from the village" Lucas got out his map, they were a few hours away from the village "a few hours away, if they have been following us for sometime then it wont be long till they attack" the two kept on walking for a few more seconds in silence then Blake broke the silence again "we are going to make a break for it, I need to know if you know how to use your fire power" Blake whispered " NO, it was a complete accident, maybe we can think of another-" then something flew between their heads, it was an arrow, _

_Blake looked at Lucas "No time to find out, JUST GO!" the two began to run, arrow's would occasionally hit beside them. "How many do you think there are!" "I don't know!" at that moment, an arrow grazed Blake's calf, causing him to fall. "Son of a..." Lucas turned back and grabbed Blake and helped him up, Blake had to lean on Lucas's shoulder, they went off the path, trying to hide, they got a few more feet before Lucas was hit with a arrow in his right shoulder, he yelped and dropped Blake, he saw the arrow and it was stuck in his arm, he didn't know what to do, should he take it out or leave it in, all he did was hold his shoulder, Blake was on the ground, unable to get up from his own wound, it wouldn't bee too long before the people coming after them caught up once they did, there were three of them, all wolves, they made a wall, to make sure that Lucas and Blake couldn't get through "well, you guys gave us a good chase" one of them said, this wolf had a dark charcoal color for his fur, he had a scar over his left eye and went across his at an angle on his face . "we heard your friend here could hear us from half a mile away" they wolf crouched down "You have some good ears buddy" he said. "what do you want" Blake asked. _

_"What else, your supplies!" the wolf yelled. "we don't have any" Lucas replied. "Really, then that's a shame" the wolf said. "Why's that" "because now we have to get rid of you" The wolf said. "WHAT!" Lucas yelled, then flinched from the pain of the arrow. "Can't have you guys rat us out" the wolf replied, he looked over at Blake then smiled. "this one is mine" he said, the two other wolves made their way towards, the leader then jabbed his talon into Blake's wound, Blake let out a screech "I 'm going to make you suffer" he said. Lucas then felt something inside him build up, it was the anger from his friend getting tortured, smoke started to come out of his nostrils. "get away from MY FRIEND!" _

_Lucas then let out a huge fire ball that engulfed the two other wolves, they flailed as their fur caught on fire, Lucas than sliced at their necks, cutting them both, the other wolf looked at Lucas to see him charging at him, Lucas took him by the neck and slammed him against a tree. "You messed with the wrong guy today" Lucas said "Please, let me go, I-I'll leave you alone" The wolf said in a panic. "Sorry, can't have you rat us out" He then snapped the wolfs neck, Lucas turned around to see Blake sort of shocked. "...Wow" is all he could say "come on, the village shouldn't be to far" Lucas said, he put out his arm and helped Blake back up and started back on the trail, they would walk for thirty minutes, then rest for another thirty minutes, the sun was starting to rise when it came to the final stretch to the town. "That was one hell of a night" Blake said. "Yeah, without your hearing, we probably would have been killed" Lucas replied. "But in the end, you were the one to end the fight, how the hell did you shoot a fireball" Blake questioned. "I still don't know, I just got really angry" Lucas responded. "Great, you having angry issues and all makes that a problem" Blake said. "Oh shut up, we are nearly there" the two left the forest through the clearing and finally entered the village, there was a big gray tower in the middle of it, Lucas and Blake didn't want to even bother to know what that was about, all they really care about right now was to find a place stay. _

_"Over there" Lucas pointed to a small two story building, it was written in bold letters, __**INN, **__they slowly staggered to the door, with his good arm, Lucas knocked on the door, footsteps could be heard, getting loader as they came to the door, then the door opened. "Hello, how can we help you toda-OH MY GOODNESS" the person that came to the door was a scarlet red fox. "You wouldn't happen to have a room available would you?" Lucas asked. "come in" the fox helped them inside. "What happened" She asked. "we got ambushed by people" "Bandits, they have been attacking a lot more for some reason" She led them to a room. "Here, stay here while I go get healing crystals" the two looked at each other and waited till she left to say something. "healing crystals?" _

_she came back with a some blood red crystals "here you go, just crush them over your wound" She said as she handed Blake a crystal, he lifted his leg and put the crystal over his leg and did what he was told, the shards dissolved into his leg and his wound slowly healed. "Whoa, that's amazing" "it never gets old" she turned to Lucas "You though...we need to take the arrow out before we can start to use the crystals" "great..." he said. Blake got up and stretched out his leg "I'll do it" he said as he walked over. "Be careful, don't break the arrow" Blake grabbed the shaft of the arrow and slowly put it up, Lucas clenched his fist in pain. "Almost got it" with one good tug, he yanked the arrow out, the fox came by and sprinkled the shards in his arm, the pain slowly faded away. " I wish we had something like that where we came from" Blake said. "Thank you for helping us" Lucas said. _

_"don't mention it, you can rest here for awhile so you can get a chance to fully heal up" she said with a smile. "thank you" and with that she left the room. "i don't know about you but im tired" Blake yawned . "im exhausted" Lucas replied. Blake went over to the bed at the opposite side of the room and immediately passed out, Lucas on the other hand did get to bed that quickly, he had something on his mind. (today was crazy, almost got killed, twice and now we found out we might not be as normal as I though, hell Blake seems too eager to learn these new ability's and me...I had no control over what I did) Lucas lifted up his hand (I killed those people...and I don't know how, especially that fireball, how the hell did I do that) then Lucas had an idea, he focused on his hand, after a few seconds, a little fire ball appeared, it wasn't as wild as what he did before, this one was little and more docile, he quickly snuffed it in his hand, after thinking to himself he decided that it was time to rest, and with that, the two had finally found peace and quite, with their first day on this strange new planet over with_

_**Hey everyone, sorry, this took way longer than it should have, I got sick and didn't really feel up to writing that much during that time, along with writers block, I tried to find better way to write this, but I also kept on going back and adjusting things to this chapter, like I said, I wanted to make this chapter better and with more content...anyway here is this chapter and ill work on the other one as soon as possible, see ya later**_


End file.
